


“Knights” | Kylo Ren x Reader

by windfall44



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Knights of Ren, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windfall44/pseuds/windfall44
Summary: What if The Knights of Ren weren’t a band of brothers but rather... a sisterhood of fierce warriors? Six strong women, sensitive with The Force, pledge their bodies to Kylo Ren. Darkness sweeps across the galaxy.
Relationships: Knights of Ren & Kylo Ren, Knights of Ren/Reader, Knights of Ren/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

_“By all means, Vic. Take your fucking time,”_ she speaks into my mind.

I can sense the sarcasm dripping off of her words, but I’m barely paying attention. No time for bickering, there’s a job to finish. My mind doesn’t speak back to her for a few minutes, it stays focused on trying to crack this safe.

Finally, I respond.

_Shit. It’s got a secondary code behind the durasteel door. I’m going to need more time._

_“More time?! We should have been out of here five minutes ago! I can sense the presence of others nearby, headed towards us. It’s now or never, Vic.”_

The room with the locked safe is silent, and so is the hallway where Ap’lek keeps lookout. Our conversation isn’t verbal, it’s between our minds.

The only sounds are our breaths and the sporadic beeps of the keypad as I try different number combinations. We haven’t had a job this big in weeks, I  need to get this safe open. 

_“Concentrate. Focus.”_

Her words remind me to slow my thinking, my breathing, my pulse. I close my eyes and just...  feel . Suddenly my hand is moving towards the numbers without conscious thought.

_Six... two... eight.... nine..._

[CLICK]

The safe swings open to reveal stacks and stacks of shiny metal credits.

_I’m in. Come help me with this, we need to get the fuck out of here._

As I’m stuffing the money into a satchel, I see my partner in crime turn the corner and hurry to my side. Muscular build, smooth tan skin, shoulder length hair twisted into dozens of tiny braids, full lips, mischievous eyes. We’ve grown so much since we first met, but she’s always been beautiful.

“I can sense three humans nearby, be ready,” she whispers aloud as we’re both scrambling to empty the safe.

I can feel them too. When we first met as children on the streets, Ap’lek and I bonded swiftly over our  _intuitions,_ for lack of a better word. We both have strengths we cannot explain. Lightning fast reflexes, sensing things before they happen, sharing thoughts. We can’t explain what the abilities are or why we have them, but thank fuck they exist. They’ve helped us get out of street hustling and on to bigger jobs. 

Jobs like our current situation- stealing thousands and thousands of credits from some First Order prick on Coruscant. 

As we’re throwing the last of them into our bags, I hear heavy footfalls approaching. Time’s up. 

“What the  kriff are you bitches doing in my office?”

We whip around to confront the booming voice, and find the aforementioned First Order twat blocking the doorway with two of his cronies. They aren’t even stormtroopers, so this’ll be easy. I almost laugh. Well, even easier than stormtroopers. 

_“I’ll take the bodyguard on the left. You take the one on the right. Mr. Big Office Tiny Dick will be helpless on his own,”_ Ap’lek strategizes in my mind. 

_Okay, I’m ready. On three..._

The men look at us like we’re easy targets. They’ll regret that. 

_One..._

“I asked you what the fuck you’re doing back here!”

_Two..._

“Were you in my safe?!”

_Three._

“Seize them!”

But it’s too late, we’re already in motion. Without speaking, we’ve divided and now we will conquer. 

I snatch the knife that’s hiding up my sleeve, just as Ap grabs the blaster on her hip and aims at the man to the left. I pounce on the one to the right. 

I’ve always preferred the up close kills. 

My knife easily finds his neck and I shove it straight in. Warm blood flows like water from a tap and I know that within seconds he’ll be dead. Ap’s blaster easily finds her mark- one shot was enough. 

We’re efficient. 

The owner of the now-empty safe cowers in fear, and rightfully so. His protectors were just killed before their fingers even twitched towards their own weapons. He’s on the ground, fetal position, probably pissing his pants, when I hear his backup coming our way. 

_“We gotta get out of here. Back to the ship.”_ I can tell she’s nervous but I also know she loves the chase. The thief lifestyle is exhilarating, that’s for sure. 

We start sprinting out of the office and down the long hallways, credits softly clinking in our bags. 

The ability to sense others is always so helpful in moments like this, makes it easy to know which way to turn to avoid detection. We duck and weave our way out of the building until we’re street level again. A quick-change of clothing behind a dumpster and then we blend ourselves into the crowd. 

Winding through alleyways, we finally make it back to our ship, presumably undetected. 

“Lock up the credits. I think we need to stay planetside for a while. Too hot to leave right now, they’ll be expecting that. Let’s lay low until the morning.”

Ap’lek agrees with the plan. After making sure the haul is secured, we finally take a moment to breathe. And to laugh off the adrenaline. 

“I’m  pretty sure he peed his pants when he saw you leaping in the air,” snickers Ap as she stacks the boxes back in front of the safe. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” I laugh back. 

“Okay so we hang out til morning and then skip town. Fine fine. But you’re not making me sit on this ship and play holochess until then. Not again, I refuse. I’ll lose my fucking mind, Vicrul.”

She  must be going stir crazy if she’s whipping out my full name. She only tries that shit when she’s desperate. 

“And what did you have in mind?”

“Well... there’s this cantina...” she starts. 

I already know _exactly_ which one she means, we’re only a few blocks over from the only lesbian bar in this neighborhood.

“Nope. No. Absolutely not, Ap! Do you not remember the last time we were there?!”

“It wasn’t my fault! That Twi’lek girl never mentioned she had a girlfriend. Or maybe she did and I didn’t care. I can’t remember now that you mention it. Okay okay, so it got rowdy, but I swear I’ll be on best behavior tonight,” she looks at me with those mischievous eyes.

I roll my own back at her, but with a laugh. She knows I feel the same way she does after a kill: horny as fuck. So of course I give in.

“Alright fine. But we’re leaving in the morning for our next job, so don’t make me drag you out of someone’s bed at first light.”

We make our way down the strip, passing humans and aliens of all types. I usually hate the capital but I’m feeling pretty good tonight so the sights seem nice for once. The bar isn’t hard to find if you know where to look, and we make our way inside to the cantina.

“Two Corellian wines, please,” I relay to the bartender.

The dance floor is full, but I’m fine watching from here for now. Bright colorful lights are flashing and pulsing along with the music, female creatures of all shapes and colors are intimately close. The atmosphere is thick with lust.

“I’m headed out there, are you joining?” Ap’lek is already up and walking backwards towards the swarm of bodies while beckoning me with her outstretched arms.

“No no, go do your thing. I see plenty of your type,” I wave her off with my wine glass and send her on her way.

I sit and sip, enjoying the views in front of me. Lost in thought, I almost don’t notice  _her_ sit down in the open seat next to me. But she’s impossible not to notice.

My eyes trail up her long, strong legs. And follow the lines of her dress up to her striking face. Bright blue eyes and white blonde hair. She sits with confidence, body angled towards mine.

“You look familiar,” she says while looking up and down my figure. She has a warm, silky voice.

“You don’t. I wouldn’t forget a face like that. But I’m glad to know you now.”

We find ourselves sitting closer and closer as we talk at the bar. We point out our friends, Ap’lek is dancing with the exact type of girl I assumed she’d find. The blonde orders me another wine and soon her hand is on my thigh, electricity flows between the two body parts.

“Let’s get out of here,” she breathes in my ear. 

I chuckle, happy with her eagerness.

“Fine by me. And what do I call you?”

“Cardo,” she smiles while leading me out through the back of the bar. I lost Ap in the crowd before we left, but she’s a big girl and knows her way back to the ship.

We’re headed down the alley, back toward the main drag when I spot Ap’lek up against a wall with the woman from the dance floor pressed against her. I’m about to laugh at how classic of a sight this is, when I suddenly realize they aren’t fucking. This woman has a knife to Ap’s neck.

Before I have time to react, Cardo drops my hand and shoves me up against the back of the club. Grabbing my throat and slamming my wrist into the brick before I can reach my knife.

I’m sizing up the situation, formulating a plan for how I can get out of her grasp and help Ap’lek with her own assailant. Just as I’m figuring it out,  _two more_ shadows round the corner and my hope dwindles when Cardo addresses them.

“Ah, sisters. Welcome. It seems we found the thieves.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Get your fucking hands off of me,” I spit.

Only five minutes ago I was daydreaming of where her hands would be, and my neck _was_ one of those places, but I didn’t expect it to be like  this. Things have changed drastically, quickly.

I’m strong, but  _fuck,_ she’s just as strong. I’m pinned to the wall, facing Ap’lek in the same predicament.

We’re outnumbered, two against four.

“Where are the credits?” demands Cardo.

“Fuck. You.” Ap is pissed. I know how much she hates being bested.

“They didn’t leave planet, the money is still here somewhere,” says the one pinning her down with a knife. Bronze skin, luscious curly hair, piercing dark eyes.

“Where is it?” The third woman yells in Ap’s face. I can tell from the way the others look at her, this one is in charge. Short masculine haircut, sporty physique. She looks like she’d be intimidating in hand to hand combat.

_“How do you want to do this?”_ Ap’lek speaks into my mind.

_I’m not sure. If I can subdue this blonde, I’ll go for the leader. You need to get that knife and finish the other two._

_“Okay, I’m ready when you are.”_

“It seems you were right, Kuruk. They can speak telepathically.”

Cardo’s words ring in the air and I would have gasped if her hand wasn’t pressed so tight against my windpipe.

“I _told_ you they were Force sensitive,” says the curly headed woman into the shocked silence. “That captain said they kept looking at each other funny and didn’t talk before _or_ after they attacked. I fucking called it.”

“Nice catch, Kuruk,” says the leader.

“What do you want from us? Either kill us or get to the kriffing point already,” I’m losing my patience with being pinned up against the wall in a non sexual way. This night has gone to shit.

_“They can hear us?”_ Thinks Ap’lek into my mind.

“Yes. And you can call me Ushar,” says the masculine one. “And this is Trudgen, goes by Tru. I believe you two have gotten to know Cardo and Kuruk already.”

“Okay so you can speak in thoughts too, we get it. If you want the credits you can fucking have them, I’ll take you to the ship if you let us leave on it,” I try bargaining since fighting doesn’t seem like much of an option right now. 

“We don’t actually  care about the credits,” says the one called Tru. She has flaming ginger hair and bright green eyes. I’d want to fuck her under normal circumstances.

“Then what do you want?” Ap asks.

_ “ You. Both of you,” _ croons Cardo in our minds while slowly releasing her grip on my body. “We wanted to see what you were capable of.”

Kuruk releases Ap as well, and now there’s a tense stand-off where I’m not exactly sure what to do.

“You have two options,” offers Tru. “Come with us, learn about your abilities, and serve. Or die like thieving rats in an alleyway. Your call.”

I look over to Ap’lek for some sort of clarity in her eyes. Usually we’d be having a rapid fire mental conversation by now, formulating a plan to escape. But that’s obviously not a secure channel anymore.

We’ve been surviving together since we were kids. Always looking out for each other, doing whatever it takes to get by. I trust her when she makes the decision for us.

_“Okay. We’ll join you,”_ she speaks into all of our minds.

Our four new partners lead us back to our ship to pack our belongings. They confiscate all of our weapons, with promises that they’ll be returned when we’ve earned trust within the group. And as for the credits, they truly don’t care.

“Leave them, take them. Whatever. You won’t need money with us, we don’t have to pay for what we want,” says Kuruk in a nonchalant way that makes me believe her.

We make our way to a different, darker, part of town to board their ship.

It’s much larger and longer than the small vessel that Ap’lek and I stole a few planets back. This is a transport shuttle, heavily armored, heavily armed. It looks sinister. All of these women have the exact same qualities.

I settle into the sitting area with Ap, both of us wanting to stick close together in this strange new environment. We’re joined by Cardo and Tru. I hear the engines start, feel the ascent out of atmosphere and eventual jump to lightspeed.

“Who are you? What do you do for The First Order? And where are we going right now?” I get straight to the point.

Tru laughs, and looks to Cardo. I can tell they’re having a quick mental conversation but no matter how hard I try, I can’t hear what they’re saying.

Finally they turn back to us, and Tru speaks aloud.

“We are the Knights of Ren. We work for and protect Kylo Ren. We have been recruiting Force sensitive fighters across the galaxy, and right now we are taking you to meet your new Master. Any more questions?”

“Yeah. Who the fuck is Kylo Ren?” Asks Ap’lek. 

Cardo’s blue eyes light up and she looks at both of us sternly.

“Kylo Ren is  _everything._ The Supreme Leader himself’s Apprentice. We have pledged our lives and swords, to protect him and do his bidding. He is strong with The Force and has shown us many great and magical things. You will watch your fucking mouth, and learn respect. He’ll put you in your place, you’ll see.”

I can tell how passionately she feels about the man. Her entire body is radiating with the need to protect him, even just in name.

But at this exact moment in time, I’m more concerned with how Ap and I are going to get out of this mess. Pledge my sword to some dark wizard? They’re insane. We just need to bide our time until the perfect moment presents itself, and then I’m getting the fuck out of here with my best friend. We’ve always survived.

We’ll find a way out of this too.


	3. Chapter 3

The ship drops out of lightspeed and I make my way to one of the windows.

“Holy shit,” is all I can voice.

We’re approaching a giant battleship, it’s the biggest I’ve ever seen and it looks  terrifying. And we’re flying straight into the hangar.

_What have we gotten ourselves into._

When we land and exit, my senses are in overdrive. First Order ships of all shapes and sizes, and  _whoa,_ so many TIE fighters. Jet black First Order personnel of varying ranks. Bright white Stormtrooper squadrons marching in formation. We’ve landed within a large military operation, and now we’re walking right into the heart of it all.

“Follow,” commands Ushar.

Ap’lek and I do as we’re told. This is definitely  not the ideal moment for a getaway, that’s pretty obvious.

We’re led through a maze of hallways. I notice that everyone we pass gets out of the Knights’ way immediately, rushing to get as close to walls as possible. Apparently they have a reputation around here. They’re respected. Feared.

Before we landed, the four women had changed out of their nightclub clothes and into haunting black outfits and cloaks. Strong muscles under layers of wrapped black fabric. They look formidable. It’s understandable that lesser ranks would scramble out of their paths. 

Ushar leads the way, always giving off that slightly superior vibe. Tru is just a step behind, with a dark hood pulled up over her head and ginger curls escaping around her face. I walk in the middle with Ap’lek, very aware that Cardo and Kuruk follow closely at our heels. I can sense Ap’s shared annoyance with being subdued by them at the bar.

After what seems like endless halls and elevators, we are finally brought to a deserted wing.

“This section of the ship is ours. Personal quarters, training room, recovery room, and shared kitchen,” Kuruk explains. She points to different doors down the hallway as she rattles off the list. “You’ll get settled, washed up, and changed into your new clothes. They’re in your closets.”

“And then what?” Ap’lek asks, as the same words are on the tip of my tongue.

Cardo’s silky voice is impassioned again.

“Then we assess your fighting skills. And our Master tests your Force skills. You train with us, you fight with us, you earn your place. And then in time, if you’re deemed  worthy enough, you become a Knight and serve. It’s the highest honor.”

I have doubt and apprehension rolling off of me, and I know the Force wielding women around me can sense it. I can sense Ap’s apprehension, that’s for sure. So I’m sure they’re reading me like an open book.

“I didn’t want to be here at first either,” offers Tru while guiding us to our rooms. “Soon you’ll see.”

Ap’lek and I give each other a look before separating to our rooms. It’s a look that speaks volumes without words, mental or spoken. We will be strong. We will get through this, hopefully _get out of this,_ together.

Tru leaves me in my new room. It isn’t huge, but definitely larger than my sleeping quarters on our ship. Everything is shades of black, white, and grey, which is a running theme around here I guess.

The bed is large and looks comfortable, that’s a relief. An empty bookshelf, an empty dresser, an empty nightstand. There are two doors, one off to each side of the room. I investigate the first and it’s an attached private ‘fresher. Thank the stars, because the idea of sharing one with 5 other women, who get bloody and dirty on a regular basis, sounds like my idea of torture. 

The ‘fresher has a shower and a tub, now  that’s the first luxury I’ve seen so far. I’m sure the tub will come in handy after a lot of physical training, like Cardo said is expected of us. 

Through the second door I find a small walk-in closet. There are empty hangers, so I start arranging the clothes I’ve brought with me. They all look so out of place compared to what’s already hanging. My clothes are a mixture of sporty and girly, I like to wear a wide variety of colors and styles.

But the clothes already hanging are black. All of them. Everything is black. I see robes, shirts, pants, dresses, armor, you name it and it’s there. In black. 

Okay so apparently this Kylo Ren character likes his Knights to look dark and demonic. I can get used to it eventually I suppose. My mind remembers the blue dress Cardo wore when she picked me up at the club, and I relax a little thinking of how they get to wear colors every now and then. 

As I begin stripping my clothes and tossing them in the provided hamper, I wonder if this place will ever actually feel like home. I doubt it. It will be a place to learn and train, and then leave as soon as we can. 

I change into some of my new clothes and walk back to the ‘fresher to look at the person in the mirror. It’s me, but I don’t look like myself anymore. The all black look is new on my body and I’m not sure I like it. But I’m not about to go against one of the first things asked of me when I got here. 

After throwing on the black tee and black jeans, I wander back into the hallway to find it empty. Following the sounds of voices, I make my way towards the kitchen. 

“No, I think we need to train with them first before taking them to him. He won’t be pleased if they’re useless and we bring them before him without checking,” says Kukuk’s voice. 

“You heard what that officer said though, they seem like exactly the type he wants,” replies Tru. 

“We train first. And that’s that,” Ushar lays down the law of course. 

“Come on in, Vicrul,” calls Cardo, and I know I’ve been caught ease dropping. 

I walk into the kitchen to see the four Knights sitting and drinking at the dining table. Ap’lek is only a few moments behind me, also dressed from her new wardrobe. 

“Vic. She goes by Vic,” corrects my best friend. I give her a smile, pleased that she sounds fierce when demanding they call me by my preferred name. 

“Understandable,” replies Tru, and gives me a knowing smile. “Vic it is, then.”

I don’t tell them that I call Ap’lek “Ap”, that’s just a me thing. I’ve never heard her let anyone else give her a pet name, I know she prefers how Ap’lek sounds like a strong warrior’s name. And it is, and that’s exactly what I see her as.

But best friends speak a different language, understand each other on deeper levels, and she’s been fine with my nickname for her since the first time I used it at eleven.

“Sit. Have a drink. I’m sure it’s been a weird day,” says Kuruk in a soft tone.

Ap looks like she wants to put a dagger right through her eyeball, and I don’t blame her since things only got weird once Kuruk put a knife to her throat in an alley and then kidnapped us to some random space military base to serve a kriffing dark Jedi or whatever he is.

Kuruk just chuckles, I’m sure our newcomer thoughts are speaking quite loudly to the group.

“How did you do that earlier, block me from reading your mind on the way here?” I ask Tru. I’m still bitter with Cardo for the same reasons Ap wants to stab Kuruk so I don’t feel like asking her.

“Oh when I was speaking with Cardo? It’s quite easy actually. Kylo Ren taught us, he’ll teach you too. Seriously though, for now, just drink.” Her voice isn’t necessarily warm and inviting, but it’s welcoming in her own way.

I pour myself three fingers of whiskey, and a double shot of tequila for Ap. The bar cart in the kitchen is massive, with every type of liquor and mixer I can think of. These girls must like to play hard after working hard.

“Now what?” I ask while sitting at the large round table with the rest of them, sipping my drink.

“Now we relax, and in the morning we train,” says Cardo. She speaks in a calm manner, but I can hear the intensity behind her words.

Today has hands down been the weirdest day of my life.

What the fuck will tomorrow bring. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Get on your feet,” mocks Cardo. 

I’m laying in the middle of the training room, flat on my back, trying to catch my breath.

I can hear the other Knights laughing at how easily she took me down.  _Bitches._ Ap’lek isn’t laughing though - she just got her ass handed to her right before me, so I’m sure she’s empathizing. 

We’re all dressed down in black athletic shorts and tanks, hair pulled up and out of our faces. Except Ushar with her short masculine cut. I know that it’s mostly because she’s pretty butch, but I also wonder if she does it for tactical reasons. She never has to waste time getting hair out of the way before an attack. 

I am not one to admit defeat easily, so I level my breathing and swiftly lift my body back into a standing position facing Cardo. Hands in front of me, legs apart, body angled, I’m ready to continue the spar.

She comes at me without warning, again, but this time I’m ready. I block her first two hits, duck under a third, and then finally land my own punch. It hits right in the side of her ribs and she’s _pissed._

A smirk paints itself across my mouth.

I get a few more punches in, so does she, she blocks my kicks, I block hers, we go back and forth more than she’d like. I can tell she’s not used to putting in this much effort with newbies. 

“What’s wrong baby, I thought you wanted my hands all over you?” I tease while we continue the fight. I’m still bitter about being thrown against a dirty wall behind that lesbian club on Coruscant. 

Kuruk laughs at my comment, a knowing look on her face. “She’s not even into girls,” she calls from the sideline chairs. 

Cardo’s bright blue eyes glitter with mischief as I stand still too long. She swipes my feet out from under me and I meet the mat, yet again, but this time face first. 

“What the _fuck?”_ Is all I can get out through my ragged breath on the floor. 

“We did a quick read of your minds at the club before you noticed us. Kuruk is Ap’lek’s type. And you don’t seem to have a type, you’re into men and women of all kinds. So we sent Cardo your way. No one says no to Cardo,” laughs Tru from her seat next to Ushar.

We run through more sparring drills with different partners, and I’m still mad but I channel it into my fighting. It’s actually quite nice to go up against people who are closer to my strength. I have been winning easy fights for some time now, and these are the first true competitors I’ve come across.

Sweaty and drained, Ushar allows us a water break. Tru approaches as I’m toweling my face and neck.

“Don’t take it personally. We were on the planet and Kuruk happened to hear some asshole officer talking about two women who stole everything from his safe without using tools, and then killed his bodyguards without speaking. You can see why we were intrigued enough to search you out, yeah?”

She’s been the nicest one of the Knights so far, if you can call it nice. She’s at least keeping me in the loop more than the others, which is appreciated.

“And I don’t have a type either,” she adds with a wink, heading back to her chair.

Ap’lek comes to join me by the water cooler, and I can see a hint of concern flash across her sweaty face.

“I’d be careful with that one,” she says in a hushed voice. “I heard her talking with Ushar before training, and they’re a bonded pair. And frankly Ushar could kill you with one hand,” she laughs.

I look to the seats along the far wall and see the supposed bonded pair sitting closer together than the others. Makes sense. Mental note to  _not_ fuck the hot ginger with the forest green eyes.

After more sparring and hand to hand combat, my muscles are on fire. Typically Ap and I don’t have to fight people for this long before we win. We are also usually heavily armed, and kill anyone who is in our way. So my body is draining faster than I’d like.

I’m practicing using a staff with Kuruk when Ushar finally calls a wrap on the morning’s training.

“Recovery room. Lunch. Dressed in robes in two hours,” she commands.

I’ve noticed that they’re all the same rank, and Ushar isn’t technically above any of them, but she calls most of the shots. I wonder if it’s a seniority thing, or a personality complex of some sort.

“Kylo Ren found me first, if you must know. I’ve earned my fucking place,” Ushar snaps while walking past me to whatever a recovery room is. “Damn your thoughts are loud.”

My questions are answered swiftly as we all make our way down the hallway.

It’s a large and spacious room full of massage tables, hot tubs, ice baths, and medical supplies.

“Fuck yes,” says Ap’lek by my side. I laugh, knowing how much she loves spa shit. 

“Rest your muscles, tend to any wounds. There are massage droids next to the tables, feel free to turn them on. Don’t worry, their hands have warming settings. Or hit that button on the wall and it will call a human to assist you. Same goes for the medical supplies- there are buttons to call a nurse or doctor if your injuries are beyond your capabilities.”

Kuruk’s silky voice does little to ease that last sentence. How injured do these women get? What kind of missions and trainings deserve medical staff on constant standby? I try not to to think too hard as I make my way to an ice bath.

Stripping to my undergarments (black - almost rolled my eyes when I saw them in the closet), I slowly lower myself into the tub filled with water and ice cubes. 

_Fuck._

It’s so fucking cold that my skin is on fire, but I feel the effects almost immediately. I can feel my muscles being rejuvenated, and I hadn’t realized how tense they were until I’m fully submerged to my neck. 

Keeping my eye on the wall clock, I push my body past 10 minutes in the ice. At the 15 mark, I finally pull my body up out of the arctic water. My skin is flushed bright pinks and reds, and limbs slightly tingle as I warm myself with a towel. I can feel that as my body temperature slowly starts to rise, my muscles are healing. Preparing for another brutal training session.

“Massage droids! Can you believe it!” says Ap with a wide grin. “I could get used to this shit.”

It’s not exactly what I want to hear, I’m still stuck on the  _we-need-to-get-the-fuck-out-of-here_ train, but I smile back at her anyway as I tighten my towel around my hair and damply step back into my workout clothes.

“Sounds lush, right up your alley,” I joke.

“I can’t help that I like the finer things in life,” she shrugs.

We head to the kitchen and I’m not looking forward to cooking, I’m  _terrible_ at it, but I’m spared the hassle when we walk in and I see a full meal already set on the table.

“Perks,” says Cardo nonchalantly, brushing past me towards her seat.

The Knights aren’t much for small talk, but damn can they put down food. It makes sense, since they’re constantly using their bodies to their fullest potentials. Pushing their muscles and tendons to strike and kill without hesitation. Bodies, or weapons rather, like this need constant refueling.

After we’ve all had our fill, of what I assume is much nicer food than what the First Order personnel get in the mess halls, we make our way back to our individual rooms to freshen up and change.

I’m standing under the stream of the shower, letting the scalding hot water ease any lingering muscle tensions the ice didn’t vanquish. As I’m shampooing my hair and thinking of the day’s events so far, a voice pops into my head.

_“Ten minute warning,”_ croons Tru in my mind. Well, I’m assuming she said it to everyone, but my mind can’t help the split second thought of her voice speaking just to my naked self.

I quickly shut that shit down in my head. The last thing I need right now is for Ushar to hear my lusty mind and come beat me up while I’m in the shower.

My brain replaces Tru with Aífe, and I spend the rest of my shower daydreaming of the last ginger I actually did get to fuck. My inner thighs are especially wet as I towel off and head to the closet to grab the black robes I’m expected to wear to... wherever the hell we’re going next. 

Damp hair hanging around my face, I pull on the layers of black fabric. When I look back to the mirror, I don’t recognize myself this time. I almost look like a real Knight. For a second I’m pleased, and then I remember that I’m only here because it was either this or die in an alley. 

My feet move into the hallway even though the alley doesn’t sound so terrible right now, compared to being forced into servitude. 

Ap’lek and I follow the Knights out of our hallway and towards another not too far away. Six black figures stalking through the ship. 

“Where are we going?” asks Ap. 

“To meet your Master,” replies Cardo without looking back. 


End file.
